


You should see me in a crown

by VeronicaSaeko



Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Defeat, Karasuno, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko
Summary: Un "re" deve saper reagire alle sconfitte e guidare il suo popolo nella giusta direzione, anche in tempi difficili.
Series: Hints about loving volleyball (and something else) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697332
Kudos: 1





	You should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: questa flashfic partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.

***

Nessuno sa cosa voglia dire essere il migliore per la propria squadra, sicuramente non Tobio-chan. E Oikawa Tooru sa come tirare fuori il meglio di ogni membro dell’Aoba Johsai, perché si fida di loro e loro si fidano di lui; persino il “Cane Rabbioso” Kentarou Kyotani, che istintivamente ha paura di lui, sa come rispettarlo e dare il meglio di sé.

  
Dunque vedere il Karasuno batterli proprio alle semifinali, che invece li avrebbero portati contro la Shiratorizawa è qualcosa che non può perdonarsi.

  
Il suono del pallone che rimbalza alle sue spalle gli risuona nella testa, come la campana di un funerale.

  
Il cuore si stringe; avrebbe dovuto far vedere ai suoi compagni come battere chiunque, come farli inginocchiare di fronte a loro, perché lui è il “Grande Re” dell’ultimo anno, come il piccolo Chibi-chan dai capelli ramati lo chiama da sempre, mettendolo in comparazione con Tobio-chan.

  
Dovrebbero vederlo con una corona in testa, perché lui sa cosa significhi guidare la propria squadra, perché lui è il vero “Re del Campo”.

  
Oikawa si scuote, perché devono lasciare il campo per allinearsi e improvvisamente capisce che i suoi compagni (e non i suoi sudditi) sono distrutti. Vede le spalle di Iwaizumi tremare, incapaci di ergersi di nuovo; Oikawa è l’ultimo, è indietro a tutti i suoi compagni di squadra. Si avvicina a Iwa-chan e gli dà una pacca sulla schiena, forte, come quelle che il suo amico gli elargisce ogni qualvolta Oikawa dice qualcosa di sconveniente; Iwaizumi lo guarda, vede lo sguardo arrabbiato, ma non affranto, e improvvisamente la disperazione scompare, arriva la rabbia, ma non si sente solo.

  
Gli altri si voltano a guardarli mentre si allineano e, vedendo i loro senpai non volersi inginocchiare davanti alla sconfitta, rizzano le spalle e, pure se con le lacrime, guardano dritti avanti a loro, fieri.

  
Un “re” è anche questo.

  
Oikawa Tooru lo sa.

  
E ciò basta a non far spegnere la sua voglia di vincere, anche nella sconfitta.

***

_/327 parole/_


End file.
